Voro Manticore
Voro manticores are most interesting beasts. Though they have manes like those of lions, they also have strange webbed wings more similar to those of a bat. These fearsome companions are able to move quickly on land, scaling large trees with ease. They are also able to sustain flight for short periods of time, soaring through the air and often landing on unsuspecting prey. And even more interestingly, voro manticores are able to breathe underwater for several hours, and often live near rivers. Especially on hot days, these felines will sink to the bottom of a river or pond, napping there until an animal comes in search of a drink. Then the manticore lunges towards their desired meal, usually clawing at them. Their bright blue claws hold a deadly poison that paralyzes their victims, allowing them to devour their meal without further effort. Voro manticores have a rather terrifying way of consuming food - they can eat anything in one single bite, regardless of its size. Their jaws seem to grow impossible wide for a split second, and as soon as one blinks, the lifeless animal is gone, presumably into the manticore’s gaping maw. Luckily for humans, voro manticores tend to live in uninhabited areas, and pose little threat to humans not seeking them. Manticores dislike any cold weather, and typically live in the depths of jungles, or on exotic southern islands. Egg Two strange, webbed wings emerge from this golden egg. Hatchling These little ones are as active as any other hatchlings, but their games are not in fun. Though voro manticore hatchlings certainly find enjoyment in their activities, they are busy learning. They practice learning how to stalk silently, and pounce on anything moves. It is only a matter of weeks until they can survive without their parents, and find their own meals. As soon as they are self sufficient, manticore hatchlings strike out on their own, leaving to mark out their own territories. Adult These are not the friendliest of companions. They bond only with one human, and are hostile towards all others. When taken along for an adventure, though, voro manticores will remain awake during the night to guard their human friend, and even supply them with a dead animal or two. There are few animals who can escape from a manticore - those who do simply flee in terror. As for predators, there are none that are unintelligent enough to attack these felines. These animals are almost impossible to kill - they are swift, strong, and seldom back down. The most effective way to defeat one of these creatures is with fire. Brandishing a torch at them will usually be enough to make them fly off in panic. It is also important to note that voro manticores do not work together - they are solitary creatures, and it is quite unusual to encounter more than one at a time. As far as coloration, these companions are brilliant blue and gold in color. Though they are roughly the size of liyans, voro manticores possess wings capable of holding them in flight, and long tails that are more reptilian than feline. Save for those with young, they do not sleep in specific areas, but bed down wherever it suits them. It is just as likely that they sleep along a tree branch as they choose a underwater crevice to rest. Breeding Additional Information * No. 489 * Obtained from Donation Shop for 2 (March/April 2014) * Released: March 15th, 2014 * Sprites: **Glasswalker **Xenomorph * Description: Damien * Gender Dimorphism: **Males have two whiskers and lion manes **Females have four whiskers Category:2014 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Felines Category:Manticores